1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of information security, and more particularly to an enrollment process for devices capable of storing and releasing personal identity credentials based on authentication of a human fingerprint.
2. Necessity of the Invention
Devices and applications that use biometric authentication are increasing in popularity and frequency of use in applications where information security and privacy is critical. The success rates of devices that use biometrics as a form of authorization are dependent on the accuracy of the process by which information is associated with the biometric; for example, it must not be possible for John Doe to intercept Jane Doe's enrollment process and enroll Jane Doe's credentials into a device with his fingerprint. A generalized enrollment process includes capturing a biometric sample, ensuring the legitimacy of the sample and the individual providing the sample, storing the biometric sample in the appropriate location in the device, and enabling access rights to the enrolled individual. If this enrollment process is performed incorrectly or ineffectively then the process of biometric authentication and the implicit guarantee of enhanced security are easily defeated.
A variety of portable electronic devices with biometric authentication are available to consumers. These include Hewlett Packard's iPAQ Pocket PC h5450, 3M-AiT's VeriMe, Privaris' BPID™ Security Device, and Sony's FIU-900 Puppy®. Each device is capable of storing fingerprints and performing on-board matching. Several of these products are configurable to allow use of cryptographic keys after proof of biometric identification. As discussed in the following section, ownership of cryptographic keys is typically used as a form of remote identification when individuals are communicating digitally. It is imperative, then, that the fingerprint is definitively linked to an individual, so that the cryptographic keys cannot be misused.
Furthermore, because the enrollment process must necessarily be stringent, and likely time-consuming, it is desirable to have a simple method of archiving and restoring enrolled credentials and fingerprints. Clearly the method must be inherently secure, because the entire enrollment process could be overridden by a compromise of the backup process.